I'm Only Doing If For You, And Hawaiii!
by URxGORGEx
Summary: Austin needs to go on a trip with his family but needs a girlfriend so asks Ally to be his fake girlfriend. Will she stay fake or turn into his real deal gf? Read to find out! Loads of Aussly!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Only Doing It For You, And Hawaii!

AN: Hey, started another story I think I should just discontinue Wolfblood because I have no more ideas left for it. I've read some stories like this and I wanted to put my own little twist on it. I got the idea from reading Damage Control by Miss-Rainy-Skies. She is an awesome author, go check out her stories. This won't be a copied version but I like the idea of a fake girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, never have, never will!

Austin Moon ran into his Sonic Boom just as Ally started her break. "Hey Alls, you on your break yet?"he asked her. The petite brunette nodded her head, knowing that her blonde bombshell of a friend wanted to talk as he looked flustered.

"Umm Austin we can talk in the food court if you want to." Ally told him. He simply nodded and grabbed her hand, ignoring the sparks of electricity that flowed. They thought it was normal as they were now used to it.

"So what's wrong?" Ally questioned, putting her hand over Austin's own. He turned a little red at that but loved the feeling of her soft, moisturised hand on top of his bigger one.

"Ally I've done a bad thing and I don't know if you will ever forgive me." Austin started.

"Austin, you're my closest friend. You can tell me anything and I'll tell you anything. You know that right?" Ally replied comfortingly. Austin nodded, remembering many times that proved that point. Once, he had looked after all day in the holidays and let her sleep in his bed when it was her 'time of the month'. Also, she had nursed him when he was ill.

"Ally don't get mad at me but Ikindatdmyfamilyweweredatin!"

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat it!"

"Austin I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling!"

"I said, I kinda told my family we were dating!" He replied louder than before.

She asked him why quietly, being calm surprisingly. He asked here why she was and she said, "Austin, I know you will have a good enough reason. You do for everything. Remember that one time I found you looking through my drawers for my clothes but accidentally found my underwear? (Austin nodded and blushed beet red) You even had a reason for that: you were finding me a whole outfit because I was in hospital and I needed one but got discharged earlier and you didn't know."

"Yep, was I surprised to see you!" Austin chuckled but then told her, " I told them that because every year my family goes on a romantic holiday and everyone who is dating someone can go. Every year, I don't find a girl that is nice and genuine enough to go with me. Plus, I get to see my cousin Dallas's face when he realises I found someone to go with this year. He ends up going with some slut that he hires just so he can go and I end up staying at my Nanny's house but even SHE is going with Grandpa this year so I HAVE to go!"

Ally looks confused but happy he is telling her this and realises this is his way of asking her to go with him. Just incase she never got the message, Austin asks her if she could go with him. As an eighteen year old, she had never seen anyone in her entire life want her to do something as bad as Austin wanted her to do now. She tried to resist his puppy dog eyes but couldn't and ended up agreeing.

"I have to go ask my dad first and when exactly are we leaving?"

"Two days,"her blonde friend replied.

"What! I have to pack and everything in that short time. Move it Austin if you want me to go!" Ally panicked.

"I only found out yesterday myself!" Austin insisted.

Ally dragged him up and back into Sonic Boom. "Dad," she called up the stairs. "Can I go to a trip with Austin and his family for the week? I'll be safe and it's to Hawaii. I have to pack quick if I'm going so will you be able to look after the store?"

"Sure sweet pea!" Lester called back, "you'r passport is in my room in my dresser and I'll be fine with the store. Austin, look after my baby girl. She's in your hands."

"Sure Mr Dawson." Austin replied.

Ally sometimes wished her father was stricter and he said no so she would be out of this mess as quick as she got into it. Maybe she WAS the adult in their relationship, as she often thought.

"We're going to your house now to pack Ally's stuff, ok?" Austin asked Lester.

"Sure, just make sure there is no funny business!" Lester warned.

Austin and Ally both blushed scarlet.

Austin grabbed her hand and they ran the short distance to her house. "Sorry about dad. He's a little protective when he feels like it." Ally apologised.

"No worries!" Austin said. "Who does he take me for, a kidnapper?"

They both laughed and grinned.

Ally led Austin up to her room and he smiled laying back on her bed, pulling her back with him. They lay next to each other. Austin grinning that he got Ally to agree so easily and Ally was thinking about the events of the next week.

"It won't be that bad!" Austin smiled.

Ally gasped, how did he know what she was thinking.

"Come on Ally, we've been friends for two years now, I can read you like a book!" There he goes again!

Ally got up and pulled her with him. She failed and ended up on top of him, blushing the colour of a fire engine. Austin smiled and got up, repositioning her legs so she was straddling him, not finding their position awkward in the least.

"I think we should start to pack now!" Ally mumbled, her breath hitching at how close they were.

"Yeah," Austin replied, sounding slightly husky himself.

Ally sighed, this was going to be a long week!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

It was two days later and Austin had just arrived to pick up Ally from her house. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless summer dress that flowed nicely from the bottom, a white clutch and white wedges on her feet. She had a white hair band with a large bow on it on and assorted yellow and white jewellery.

Overall, she looked beautiful.

Austin knocked on the door, wearing a yellow polo and yellow and white hi-tops with white capris. He ran his hand through his hair, making it just the way she liked it.

Mr Dawson opened the door and welcomed him in, explaining the rules of looking after Ally: not a lot of sugar or she'll get hyper, plenty of sunscreen, heat protection, nice cooked food and her paracetamol incase she got a temperature.

A couple of minutes later, Ally walked down the stairs. Both teens laughed at their clothing choices and Mr Dawson chuckled, "Wow! Matching outfits, you two will look like a couple!" (He didn't know about the reason Austin invited his daughter to the trip.)

Austin and Ally blushed and walked out the door, saying bye to Lester as they passed. Austin took Ally's bag like a true gentleman and they walked towards his glossy yellow convertible which he got for his 18th. Conveniently, it matched their clothes as well.

They drove to Austin's house comfortably listening to the radio and chatting every few minutes.

Ally just got a bit shaky when they reached his porch. "What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"What if they don't like me?" Ally asked. Austin looked confused as Ally had already met his mom and dad but then realised she was talking about his extended family. "Don't worry, Alls, everyone likes you. You're just a loveable character." He smiled. She offered him a grin and he happily returned it, giving her a longer than needed hug and offered her his hand. She took it gratefully and smiled just as the door opened.

Let the show begin,they both thought.

AN: Hey! Liked it? Review loads and I might just give you another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2. Review and everything. I would like some tips too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognise. Especially R5 members which are ALL Austin's siblings in her. (including Ratliff)

Chapter 2:

Austin knocked in the door and barely two seconds later, Mimi Moon answered it.

"Oh my Austin! You and Ally make an adorable couple!" Mimi gushed, squeezing the two surprised teens tightly. "I don't know why you never got together earlier but oh well, you can't help love!"

Austin chuckled nervously. "Mom, we only just got together, we don't know about love yet!"

"Awwwww, they're even at the denial stage, matching clothes too!" Mimi smiled. Austin groaned and Ally blushed and it covered her cheeks prettily as Austin noted.

They stepped inside, instantly welcomed into the large, banter filled family home. Rydel, Austin's sister, came and showed them around the room. She introduced Ally to people and explained that she was with Austin.

Many people complimented Ally and her cheeks stayed tinted pink all the evening. She was going to stay the night and they were going to leave the next morning at 5.00am.

It was about 10.00 and everyone decided to retire to their rooms in the house. As all the guest rooms were full, Ally was going to sleep in Rydel's room but it was full of her other cousins so Mimi suggested Austin's room.

Austin seemed happy enough to invite Ally to sleep in his room as there was more than enough space for the two of them. After all, it was the least he could do after asking her to do all this.

Austin got into his room and flopped down onto his bed. Ally suddenly realised she had forgotten to bring her sleeping bag at her house. Austin tried to find a spare mattress or sleeping bag but everything was taken by the guests.

"I guess you just have to deal with me then!" Austin smirked.

"What? Nuh-uh, no way am I going to sleep with you on that bed, Austin!" Ally protested.

"You can't sleep on the floor!" Austin fought back, "I don't even have a couch in my room anymore, no thanks to Rocky who bounced on it too much."

Ally sighed, " Fine!" Austin grinned in victory.

"Hey Austin, can I borrow a hockey jersey or something of yours?" Ally asked. "It's just that my PJs are at the bottom of my suitcase which is downstairs and I don't feel like unpacking again or going downstairs alone as I'm scared of the dark."

"Awww, Ally-gator is scared of the dark? Don't worry, big old Austin will protect you!" He teased her,"but yeah, I think I have a jersey for you, need any shorts?" He asked as she changed quickly into the item of clothing he passed back. She finished then mumbled a quick no as it came up to mid-thigh, nearly her knees without any bottoms.

Austin turned around and his breathing grew unsteady when he saw her. She looked absolutely beautiful with no make-up on, hair loose and his jersey on. He read, Moon number 01 on it and he smirked. Never before had anyone wore his jersey except for him and he looked sexy in it, it looked better on her though. She made it look like a new trend.

"Ready to go to sleep?" She asked. Austin just nodded. The first thing she noticed was that the bed was a single and she would be practically squashed next to him but she shrugged, she wasn't gonna be picky. Especially since he was only wearing joggers on and no top. His defined abs and muscles were HOT! And that came from his best friend!

The fake couple climbed into bed and Ally was right, she was squashed up to him and could feel his six-pack through the material of her jersey well, his jersey. It felt amazing and she quickly stopped thinking about what would happen if she could run her hand down his abs.

She was going to drift off to sleep but Austin snaked her hand around her waist and she shot her eyes open again.

"What are you doing?" Ally whisper- shouted.

"Well, I normally go to sleep with my arm around my teddy but he got lost so can I use you as a comforter? Please?" Austin begged, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Ally sighed for the second time that night.

She never realised Austin doesn't have a teddy as he was too big for one and just wanted to hold her close. She was too gullible.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Ally woke up to the sound of Rydel knocking on the door. Austin was a deep sleeper, as she had found out from all their accidental naps in the practise room, so she just called out "come in!" whilst trying to detangle herself from Austin without stirring him from his slumber. She honestly thought he could hibernate like a bear if he tried.

Rydel laughed as she came in but wolf-whistled when she saw her brother and her friends position.

"It's really not what you think," Ally began.

"Oh, I'm thinking a lot of things!" Rydel replied, ready to burst into a fit of giggles.

"No! Austin just lost his teddy and wanted use me as a comforter in its place." Ally protested.

Rydel frowned at that. Austin didn't sleep with a teddy but she said, "oh yeah, THAT teddy!"so as to not burst his bubble of happiness. That boy so has a crush on his best friend. It was like all the movies.

"Let's have a little fun with Austin!" Rydel smirked. Oh my gosh, the signature Moon smirk! Ally got a little frightened, all the Moons used that smirk when they were planning something.

Rydel whispered into Ally's ear her plan and Ally giggled at how devious she was being.

Soon after, Ally wasn't so sure anymore, she had applied Rydel's bright red lipstick but now felt a little self conscious. "Are you sure about this?" Ally asked her.

"Definitely!" The blonde replied.

Ally kissed both Austin's cheeks, leaving red lip marks on them and then kissed a trail of kisses down his bare chest, getting hot and flustered.

Austin woke up feeling hot and sweaty. He dreamt that he had professed his love for Ally and then they had a snog and she left kisses on his body.

He looked to his right and found that Ally wasn't there. Huh, probably got up to get showered and ready for the plane ride, he thought. He got up and walked to his wardrobe which conveniently had a mirror on it. He looked into the mirror to see how bad his bed hair looked today but it actually looked quite sexy, like somebody just ran their hands through it. He then saw his full reflection in the mirror and screamed, he had hot kisses trailing down his body.

He screamed and ran downstairs into the kitchen, not realising everyone had come out of their rooms to watch and snigger as he ran past them.

Teenagers, they thought.

Austin reached the kitchen where Rydel, his mom, Ally and his brothers were sitting. The girls were making breakfast and the boys were watching and waiting for theirs.

When he walked in, everyone stopped and laughed at him, even Ally. "Think this is funny?"he asked, trying to intimidate him.

"Yeah bro, it kinda is!" Riker snorted.

Ally stopped giggling and walked over to him immediately and hugged him. "I'm sorry I went through with the prank." She said genuinely and Austin's heart instantly melted. He could never stay mad at Ally for long. Rydel giggled, "But it was hilarious! I should plan these things often!"

"What!" Austin roared. "You did this? I thought it was Ally!"

"Easy there, tiger. Ally did the kisses, I only planned it!" Rydel pleaded.

Ally looked up at Austin with tears in her eyes, " please forgive me! I need you Austin, your my muse. Without you, there would be NO Austin and Ally."

Austin's heart broke a little at that, "What? You thought that I would break off our partnership? Of course not, you're my best friend Ally, I wouldn't be famous without you. Your practically my whole life!" Everyone smiled as the couple spoke and it was silent in the kitchen.

Then Austin noticed the pancakes.

"Pancakes!" He shouted.

"Ally's idea." Mimi chipped in. Austin ran back over to Ally, " i love you, I love you, I love you!" He practically screamed whilst picking her up and spinning her around.

"And he admits it for pancakes!" Mimi sighed, true love!

AN: this chapter made me Lol so much hope it made you too. It's nearly midnight here in England and I'm writing this! Gotta love Aussly though! I'd only do it for them! Review and I'll make you a computerised pancake. You'll just have to make it up though!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Awww, thanks for reviewing everyone! I want to make this chapter extra special because I'm gonna be celebrating Eid for the next couple of days so Eid Mubarak for those celebrating and read on everyone. The next celebration I'm celebrating is my birthday so ya read and review.

Chapter 3:

We got onto our flight just in time. It seemed like he had forgotten about the prank and she was glad.

The two teens had got to sit next to each other and Ally got the window seat after a big argument.

Ally sighed, they had a 13 hour flight ahead if them. She plugged in her earphones to her iPod and offered one to Austin. He took it gratefully and they put up armrest so they could share the earphone set which was really short. Ally moved closer to Austin so they could share but it was still too small. Austin then lifted Ally up on to his lap so they had no problems.

She blushed like mad but Austin took no notice of the intimacy of the situation. Typical guy!

About 10 One Direction tracks and an Ed Sheeran album later, Austin realised ally had fallen asleep against him. He smiled softly and cradled her to his chest, falling asleep soon after that.

An three hours later, Austin woke up. He was lying on a pillow and Ally was in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He gently took her fringe out of her eyes and she woke up. They both looked into each others eyes and kissed gently and softly.

It was perfect.

Then they saw a flash and broke away, regrettably. Rydel stood with the rest of Austin's siblings. They were grinning but then Austin asked, "Ry, you ruined our moment! Why did you take a photo?"

Rydel grinned and replied, "it was too cute and I need something to show your kids when they're our age!" The couple blushed and then shouted "RYDEL!" in unison .

"What! It will happen and we all know it! Denial!" She sang. Rocky, Riker, Ratliff and Ryland all laughed. Austin just glared at his brothers and sister. "That was our first kiss!" He moaned. The siblings apologised and scurried back to their seats before Austin had a tantrum.

Austin turned back to Ally. "Ally,"he began, "I like you, I like you a lot! Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin Moon was nervous! That's a first! Well, there's a first for everything!

"Of course I will! I like you too!" Ally replied, shocked. She hugged him and they kissed passionately again.

AN: Yay! Aussly got together! Sorry it's so short but I have to wake up early tomorrow and celebrate all day so I won't be able to update till Sunday or Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Found some time to update! Just for you guys! Yeah, as a reply to a GUEST yeah it's a little cheesy and rushed but that's because I was in a rush. Lol I wrote this whilst listening to Big Time Rush: If I Ruled The World. It's awesome check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea (sad face).

Chapter 4:

Austin and Ally smiled at each other and kissed a few more times. Austin grinned, he finally got the girl of his dreams.

They kept smiling until a grumpy old man from across them complained, "Too much PDA on this plane, kids these days have their own kids too early. You are going to go the same way if you carry on like that!"

Ally went red and Austin said a few words of his own under his breath along the lines of old people...no respect...die early. Ally giggled at the few words she heard and the old man switched with one of his younger relatives.

"Sorry about that,"she said. "Dad is just so moody!" They found out her name was Laila and she was about Austin's parents age.

There was a TV in the back of every seat so whoever was in the seat behind could watch it. There was a remote to it in the arm rester so Austin sat Ally in his lap again and they watched Titanic together. Ally cried a little and even Austin had tears in his eyes.

Ally smiled and they spent the rest of the ride snuggled up together, napping on each other and just messing around. Austin even put smoky black eyeshadow around Rydel's eyes so when she woke up it looked like someone had beaten her up. Austin shrugged it off as revenge for how she pranked him.

It was hilarious as she woke up and got her mirror out to check her hair but screamed at her reflection. She didn't react too badly though as she HAD messed up the couple's first kiss.

The plane landed smoothly but Ally grabbed Austin's hand and hid in his chest as she was scared of takeoffs and landings. He just held her and whispered soothing things into her ear.

Everyone in the Moon clan ran out to see the peaceful Hawaii surroundings.

"Aloha, hot babes!" Rocky grinned. Him and Ratliff got their bags and got into the first cab to the resort faster than you could say "Austin and Ally". Everyone laughed and the siblings and Ally quickly got in with them. Their parents, uncle and aunt and grandparents filed into the next cab and they drove off to the resort. Their dates just rolled their eyes. They were gonna set their boyfriends straight.

Dallas and his family had cancelled as they were going to meet other family in Texas. 'It's a shame, NOT!' Austin thought. Ally would have found out that her cell phone accessory cart guy crush was a player.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

At the resort, the adults decided to relax in their rooms whilst the siblings decided to chill by the pool and then unpack later.

Austin and Ally found their way to their room. Yes room as in singular. The adults thought it would be good to show them how married life would be. The only problem was that there was one bed. That would mean sharing again.

Normally, on this trip, there would be two beds per room for the teens but this year, the resort had only one bed rooms left.

The adults said fine but just NO funny business!

AN: Soooo, how was it? Next chappie is by the pool review and I'll give you another chapter tomorrow if I have time!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while! Here's the next chapter and yeah you know the disclaimer drill. Oh yeah, fit means hot if you're not British. It's a phrase we (me in particular lol) use a lot whilst describing guys!

Chapter 5:

Austin changed into his yellow and white swimming trunks whilst waiting for Ally. He threw on a Jack and Jones white t-shirt and grinned when Ally came out.

She was wearing a short white sundress over her swimsuit and had a yellow tote bag on her shoulder with beach necessities in it.

He grinned widely and offered his arm like the true gentleman he is, "Shall we?" he asked in a British accent.

"We shall!" Ally smiled back.

They ran down the corridor to the lift and hopped in noticing no one was inside it. Austin smiled and leaned in to kiss Ally. She grinned and kissed back until an the elevator door opened and an elderly couple walked in.

They jumped apart but the couple just smiled. "I remember when we were their age!" the lady reminiscing her younger days. Austin muttered, why do the elderly always interrupt us?

Ally told Austin that muttering was a really bad habit and he should stop instantly. He hung his head but brightened up again when she kissed his cheek. The old man smiled, "she's a keeper!"

Austin grinned, "and she's all mine!" Ally blushed and the old lady grinned, "men these days are such charmers!" She frowned at her husband, "wish mine was more like that!"

The old man frowned, "hey!", he muttered feigning hurt.

Austin and Ally shared a look: the elderly, don't you just love them?

The lift stopped and everyone got out. The younger couple said goodbye to the oldies and ran to the outside of the hotel.

The pool was crystal blue and transparent. Rocky was there with his girlfriend Mary and she was scolding him. She was a really pretty brunette with medium length hair and emerald green eyes. She was pale and tall and suited Rocky well. They were currently arguing about his obsession with hawaiian girls.

"I thought you loved me!" Mary shouted.

"I DO!" Rocky protested.

"Then why were you checking that girl out?"

"To compare her to you and see how truly awesome you are compared to other people!"

"Really?" Mary replied gently.

"Really!" Rocky answered nicely.

They hugged and shared a quick kiss before walking up to Austin and Ally. The rest of the siblings were already in the pool and watching the fight with interest.

"You ready?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Austin and Ally replied.

Austin shrugged off his t-shirt and Ally groaned. "Why do you Moons have to be so breathtakingly fit?"she asked, not taking her eyes off his six pack.

"I dunno, why do you have to be so cute?" Austin replied.

"I dunno!" Ally giggled. She slipped off her dress and jumped in the pool pulling Austin with her. They both grinned and splashed each other.

Austin just noticed what Ally was wearing and said one thing, "Sexy!"

Ally blushed and swam up to him. It was the yellow bikini he had chosen for her. He grinned at the memory.

Flashback:

Austin groaned as Ally dragged him around the shopping centre. It was 1.00pm and he was hungry! "Ally can we eat yet?" he moaned.

"Austin I need a swimsuit." Ally mimicked his tone.

They walked into Hollister, the only shop they haven't been in yet. Ally smiled and pulled her best friend over to the swimwear section. "Help me Aus!" Ally moaned, using his nickname. He walked over to her and sorted through the racks and chose a small, not too revealing but revealing enough for him, yellow bikini.

Ally gulped at it and the price and shook her head. She chose a small plainly innocent white one instead and payed for it.

Austin smirked and payed for the yellow one without her looking. He slipped it into her tote and shoved the receipt into the nearest bin so she couldn't return it.

When it came to the lacking for the trip later, Austin snuck Ally's white bikini out and put the yellow one in.

Present:

Austin smirked. She probably thought she had packed it by accident.

They played with a beach ball for a while then played Marco Polo (AN: can someone explain me that game in a review. I don't know the rules and stuff, just saw it on R5 TV. Thanks!) It was soon dark and everyone headed in to bed.

AN: Like it? It was longer! Review please and someone please explain Marco Polo!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey! I got terrible writers block but I think I figured how this fic is going to end. Also, I realised I wrote lacking instead of packing in the last chapter so i'm sorry. Plus, thanks for the help with the Marco Polo thing! Yeah you know the disclaimer so on with the story! Before I forget, I wanna do requests so you can write down what you look like, love interest (including R5) , personality etc plus summary if you want and I'll do a one shot for you!

Chapter 6

Austin and Ally had gotten into their hotel room and figuring out the best way to sleep.

"Shall we go tops and tails?" Austin suggested.

"No way, you're feet are way too cheesy for me!" Ally replied laughing.

"Hey, yours don't smell of roses either!"

"No,"Ally agreed,"I use strawberry cream on them so they smell of that!"

The couple grinned and decided just to sleep normally but on their own sides.

Austin smiled but then wrapped his arm around Ally's waist. "I need a comforter remember?" He said.

She nodded sleepily and dozed off.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

They woke up once again tangled and Ally was up last this time. His arms were around her and her head on his chest.

"Hey darling," Austin grinned as his girlfriend woke up. Her eyelids fluttered open and her chocolate for eyes stared at him, framed by her thick black lashes. His hazel and green orbs stared back and she swore she could count the golden flecks hidden deep inside. She looked so beautiful, Austin couldn't help but steal a peck.

A delicate pink coloured her cheeks and she looked like a nursery kid. Austin kissed both her cheeks and bopped her nose so she giggled, making a sound like wind chimes in the breeze.

"I am going to choose your clothes today!" He decided and she got up laughing.

"You? Why?" She asked.

"We are going to do a children themed fun day today!" He grinned goofily, "but where we are going is a surprise!"

She groaned in annoyance but got up anyways and instructed him to leave her clothes on the bed when he finished picking 'em.

A SHORT SHOWER LATER:

Ally got out of the shower and smiled, shaking her head at the outfit Austin had chosen for her to wear. She got changed and he came into the room just as she finished her makeup and accessories. He decided to do her hair.

He halved her hair neatly and tied it up in two bunches just like her mum did when she was smaller. She smiled and remembered the video chat she had with her yesterday.

Penny had adopted two lion cubs, a female and male, and had named them Austin and Ally as the male kept trying to protect the female and showing off in front of her. Ally told Austin and he laughed. "Your mum is one of a kind Ally!"

"She sure is!" Ally giggled.

They got up and looked into the mirror and laughed at the sight of themselves; the looked like little kids.

Austin was wearing capris and a tee with yellow high tops and ruffled up hair.

Ally was wearing denim dungarees with shorts at the bottom instead of jeans and a yellow t shirt underneath with sparkly yellow sandals. Her hair was up in two bunches with yellow sparkly hair ties and a denim bow hairband. She only had shiny red lipgloss on and light blush.

They joined hands and walked to the lobby of the hotel where the rest of the group was sitting. The boys all had similar outfits on like Austin's. Ally guessed Mimi liked to dress them matching when they were little.

The girls wore slightly different outfits on. Rydel was wearing a pink tutu and t shirt on with sandals and a pony tail. Mary was wearing a denim skirt with green fishnets and a green t shirt with straightened hair. It had a few clips in it.

Melissa, Riker's girlfriend, wore a blue and white checked shirt of his rolled up with a white t shirt underneath and denim shorts. She had brown curly hair that reached up to her waist which she currently wore in a messy bun. Her blue eyes shone with excitement and she was literally jumping up and down. Ally guessed she knew where they were going. Not fair!

Oscar, Rydel's boyfriend wore a red checked shirt and shorts with his short brown hair spiked up.

Ratliff and his girlfriend Aliza wore matching purple t's and blue shorts. Aliza had hair clips in and sparkly purple eyeshadow.

They piled into the mini van they hired and drove to the fair. "We're going to the fair!" Ally grinned. She twisted round on Austin's lap to kiss his cheek. There was a seat short so she had to sit on his lap. She loved the fair and that's why Austin chose for them to come here.

Everyone piled out when Riker parked. Ratliff instructed for a the guys to hold onto their partners hands just incase they go missing.

Austin gripped onto Ally's hand tightly as he knew she gets over excited at the fair.

They went on a few rides and ate loads of candy floss which caused her to go hyper. Whoops!

"Let's go on the wheel!" Melissa suggested. Everyone agreed and they got into the line queuing up for the ride. The pods were quite large (imagine the London Eye) so they could all get into one.

It was really slow so they spent the time playing truth or dare. Aliza's idea.

"Ally, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," Ally replied.

"Who was your first kiss?" Aliza interrogated.

"Austin," she replied truthfully. Everyone awed and she blushed. "Really?" Austin asked in disbelief. She nodded and he smiled to himself.

He was dancing in his mind. Lol.

"Riker, truth or dare?" Ally asked.

"Dare!" He answered.

"I dare you to lick your foot!" Ally giggled. She knew Riker would never back out of a dare. He actually did it and Melissa nearly vomited and chocked out, "I am not gonna kiss you until you wash your mouth out." He pouted then so she kissed his cheek.

They neared the top but then the ride stopped.

"What's going on?" Ally whispered but everyone could hear her. The speaker in the pod crackled to life and they nearly jumped out of their skins.

"What the ****?" Riker cursed and Austin held his hands over Ally's ears and she had never heard a curse in her life before and didn't want Lester to kill him if he changed that.

"Dude!" He shouted back. Riker mouthed back an apology when the speaker said that there was a tiny glitch in the system but they would be back in order in about an hour.

What are they going to do for an hour?

AN: Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating. Review please and I need some ideas for what they are going to do for an hour!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing everyone! I need some more requests for 1 shots and Awesomesauce325, you never wrote love interest! Yeah so the criteria I need is: love interest, name, age, looks, personality and what you want it to be about plus any little quirks you want to add! On with the story! I don't own anything you recognise! This is the last chapter as I don't have a clue on anything else to do with this fanfic but yeah I'm gonna write another! Stay tuned and follow me for news when it might be up.

Chapter 7:

We decided to play truth and dare (AN: thanks NicoFan-Of-Apollo) for the rest of the time. It was Riker's turn, uh-oh.

"So, Oscar! Truth or dare?" Riker asked.

Oscar looked scared.

"Truth." He decided hesitantly.

"Okey Dokey! Who is the most horrible person you've ever dated?" Riker smirked evilly.

"Ugh, definitely Tracy Turner! She clipped her toe nails in her parents frying pan!" Oscar shuddered. Everyone laughed but then felt sorry for her parents and the bacteria they must've digested.

"Ok, Aliza! Truth or dare?" He asked the teen who was busy smiling into Ratliff's eyes adoringly. She snapped out if her gaze and replied "dare." Unfortunately, there wasn't much you could do in a pod stuck in the air so everyone just decided to play 20 Questions where one question was asked but everyone answered.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Oscar asked.

Aliza said that her parents were out once and she talked to the cat and told it all her problems out of boredom, only to find out that her parents tools monitor out to see if she was behaving and/or invited anyone in.

Everyone laughed and then it was Rydel's turn to answer.

"Well, once I went out wearing a tutu but it got snagged by a branch when I wasn't looking. I never noticed it all day but kept getting funny looks from people on the street. I got home and I looked into the mirror only to find out that I only had a thin layer of net covering my butt!" Rydel turned crimson and the group giggled.

Everyone else answered and we all laughed.

"Next question: favourite colour!" Ally decided.

"Green"that was Rocky.

"Blue" Riker.

"Pink: lots and lots of pink!" Rydel said dreamily.

"Purple!" Ratliff.

"Yellow!" Austin-obviously!

"Red" Ally.

"Gold" Aliza.

"Black!" Melissa grinned.

"Maroon" Oscar.

"Greyish blue!" Mary said.

They grinned and it was Austin's turn next.

"Favourite place?" He asked. "Mine is the practise room."

"The mall pond!" Ally smiled.

"My bed!" Rocky lazily replied.

"My window seat," Mary replied.

"Wherever Rydel is!" Oscar flirted.

"Awww!" Rydel coo-ed. "the mall".

Everyone laughed.

"The fridge!" Aliza and Ratliff blurted out in unison and smiled at each other. It's a wonder the don't get fat!

"My room" Riker said.

Melissa rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but said, "Topshop!" (AN: Do you have one of those in America? I personally love it. All those stupidly overpriced stuff! Lol.)

The ride jerked and Ally fell onto Austin. He grabbed her round her waist and steadied her. She narrowly missed having a broken face.

"I love you Austin!" Ally smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.

"I love you too Ally!" Austin smiled and they kissed.

AN: That's it! The end. It's cheesy and I don't like it but I have serious writers block! Send in one shots and I'll try to do them.


End file.
